Heaven on Earth
by Life-Without-Lines
Summary: Sakura is an angel, who fell from heaven. When she meets Sasuke, the most devilish person to walk the halls of Konoha High, she starts falling in love as she stays at his estate. When Sasuke begins to dig around, can she love while hiding wings?
1. Falling and Being Found

Sakura is an angel, who fell from heaven. Yet when she meets Sasuke, the most devilish human being to walk the halls of Konoha High, she starts falling in love. When Sasuke begins to dig around her secret, can Sakura love while hiding her wings?

Heaven On Earth Ch1.

xXx

Sakura Haruno felt herself falling, hurtling through the gray storm clouds as the wind howled. She desperately flapped her translucent wings, but she was still tossed around like a doll. The white, loose dress billowed around her ankles, and she screamed as loud as she could. No one heard. The storm was much too severe. The clouds swirled around her as she fell. She let out a final shriek, then allowed herself to be torn away from the heavens.

xXx

Sasuke Uchiha was walking home when he saw a girl. She was unconscious, collapsed in the woods the wealthy Uchiha family owned. Sasuke was taking a shortcut when he saw her. She was beautiful. The sun was setting, and her face was illuminated by orange sunlight. He knelt down, and shook her gently. No response. Her face was still. Her pink hair seemed out of this world.

"What in the..?" Sasuke said to himself. Then he shrugged, and was about to walk away when he felt a pang of guilt.

"I have to bring her home," he thought. So he lifted her gently and carried her all the way back to the empty, vast Uchiha estate. Both his parents were almost always overseas, working on the massive Uchiha empire. His older brother, Itachi, was out playing socialite with his friends, the 'Akatsuki'. The only people home were the cook, Lee, and the maid, Karin.

"Karin? I need you to get her clothes and a room," demanded Sasuke harshly. "Now,"

Karin simpered and smied, but then remembered to take the unconscious girl.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," she said sweetly. He rolled his eyes at her familiar antics.

"...Sasuke-kun. Where did she come from?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea," he finally answered.

xXx

Sasuke woke up lazily, and stretched his arms above his head. Here he was, playing rescuer to a fallen maiden. Who would've thought it'd be him? He got dressed in his uniform quickly, a navy blazer, red striped tie, a white shirt and black pants. He laced up his Converse, cursing as his fingers stumbled over the knot. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" called Karin. She burst into his room, disappointed to see him fully dressed. "Heading out already?"

He nodded. "Take care of the girl while I'm gone,"

xXx

Naruto Uzumaki was bouncing on his toes when he saw his moody best friend strolling through the school gates. "Teme!" he yelled happily.

"What is it, dobe?" said Sasuke boredly.

"Just trying to brighten your morning," said Naruto, pouting. "Come on, Shikamaru and Kiba are already in the classroom,"

Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged into the loud classroom. Perched on a desk, Ino Yamanaka fluttered her hand in a flirty wave. Her skirt was several inches too short. Her groupies, TenTen and Ami, giggled when he walked by.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun!" they chimed. Ino quickly shut them up with a deathly glare.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. I was thinking-are you free tonight? We could go watch that new movie…" she asked, sliding her hand on his shoulder.

The other girls in the classroom glared at her.

"Sure, why not?" he said carelessly. "So long as you don't annoy me,"

Ino clapped her hands together. "Fab! I'll see you tonight then!" She threw in a wink and a small growl for effect. Naruto stood back, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Teme, you've got yourself the most annoying girl in school," he said, punching Sasuke's shoulder.

"She's hot," said Kiba, pushing in. "Sasuke here's got a brain, any guy who had one would want to get himself some of that," His gaze lingered on Ino's short skirt. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I swear, that woman gets more and more annoying,"

Naruto pulled Sasuke down into a seat. "Shut up, Iruka-sensei is here!" he hissed.

Iruka, their young, tanned teacher, walked into the classroom smiling. The class ignored his smiley attitude.

"Morning, class. Today we have a new student." He said, smiling.

A girl with pink hair, delicate features and bright green eyes walked into the room.

She was wearing the uniform, and an air of confidence and poise.

She was, undoubtedly, the girl Sasuke rescued yesterday.

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

xXx


	2. Hurt and Hostility

Heaven on Earth Ch2

_Italic are character thoughts._

Thanks for the reviews and PMS :D

Greatly appreciated.

xXx

Sasuke stared slack-jawed at the pink haired girl announcing her presence to the class. In the back of his mind, he was checking her out, but mostly, he was angry.

"Sakura, why don't you take a seat?" said Iruka warmly. She nodded, and headed for the empty seat next to Sasuke at the back of the room. She walked slowly, smiling at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes. Naruto sent him a don't-be-such-a-jerk look.

"Who are you?" he hissed. She looked taken aback by his question.

"I just said. Haruno Sakura," she answered innocently. He scoffed.

"Where did you come from? Why were you on my estate? It's private property. Don't make me call my lawyer," he threatened.

She stared at him with those big, emerald eyes. He felt like she was analyzing his soul, picking out what she wanted and leaving the rest.

"I..can't say," she said hesitantly.

"Then get out of my house. You have three days to make alternative sleeping arrangements," he hissed. Her face fell. Then the bell rang.

Sasuke stormed out of class, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Teme! Why were you so mean to the new girl?" yelled Naruto. "Wait up!" he ran after his best friend. Shikamaru and Kiba followed lazily.

"What is it, dobe," drawled Sasuke. Naruto crossed his arms.

"You were a total jerk to Pinky!"

"Actually, it's Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you,"

A pink haired girl forced her way into their circle.

Sasuke felt his throat turn dry.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan! I'm Naruto!" said Naruto happily. He hugged her, and she awkwardly patted his back.

"So, who are the rest of you?" she said in a friendly tone.

"Nara Shikamaru," volunteered Naruto. "and Inuzuka Kiba,"

Shikamaru gave her a lazy nod, whilst Kiba grinned.

"Welcome to Konoha High,"

"Thank you, Kiba," she smiled.

"Oh, and that's teme. I mean, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san," she said politely. Sasuke stared at her incredulously.

_You're going to play dumb? With me?_

"Hn," he grunted. That was the most he could say without screaming at the infuriating goody-goody.

_Stupid girl had better be out in three days._

xXx

Sakura stared at the vase of red flowers. She was sitting in the art classroom at a table all by herself. The page in front of her was empty. She couldn't find inspiration from the delicate blossoms in the vase. Suddenly, the door slammed open. A girl with long black hair and lavender eyes walked through. When she saw the class staring at her, she flushed red.

"S-s-sorry, Kurenai-sensei," she managed. The class burst into laughter, at the poor girl's expense. Kurenai-sensei sighed.

"Take a seat then, Hinata," she said kindly. The girl, Hinata, nodded gratefully.

"She's so_ sad_," said Ino loudly. Gasps of laughter echoed throughout the classroom as her cronies laughed at her cheap jokes. Hinata blushed again, and took one of the only available seats in the room.

The seat next to Sakura.

"So, hi. I'm the new girl!" said Sakura sunnily. She extended her hand. Hinata stared at it warily.

"H-h-yuuga Hin-a-t-a," she stuttered, offering a feeble handshake. Sakura smiled at her. She was just shy.

"S-so, where do you come f-from, Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata softly. Sakura nearly didn't hear her.

"Somewhere far away," she said vaguely. Sakura stared out of the windows. Unknowingly, her pen was gliding across the sketchbook page.

"Like S-s-una?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"That's a l-l-o-vely doodle," pointed Hinata. Sakura looked down at her page in surprise.

On the page was a beautiful pair of angel's wings.

xXx

"Teme, are you really going out with Ino tonight?" asked Naruto confusedly. "She's so fake!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I mean, she only wants you because you're the Uchiha.." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, dobe," he retorted.

"Maybe if I style my hair like a chicken's butt, she'd like me.." he muttered.

"Heard that, dobe," called Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, teme!" said Naruto.

Sasuke got into his limo. "Home," he demanded. The driver nodded.

"Wait!" called a voice. Sasuke lowered the tinted window slightly, only to see a pink haired girl peering in.

"May I have, a, um, ride home?" she tried. He shook his head.

"You're already taking up space in my house. Walk," he said sharply. Sakura's smile faded.

"I'll be leaving soon, please! I just need to get back home," she pleaded.

Sasuke hated it when girls used big, puppy eyes.

He especially hated it when they worked.

"What home? You have no home. At least not on my estate," he snapped. Then he rolled up the window, efficiently blocking out all the pink haired girl's begging.

"Let's go. I have a date to prepare for,"

xXx


End file.
